Amber Sunrise
by Krazy Monkey
Summary: after ROTK Loves two certain hobbits and is attacked
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings but I do own Amber.  
  
Chapter one  
  
I cannot take life in Hobbiton much longer. My love for Frodo Baggins grew stronger when he went off to 'save the Middle Earth'. Some people think he is mad but I don't really know what to believe. When he returned I saw a different Frodo, and a different Merry.  
  
Frodo no longer smiled, he seemed distant and did not talk to me. I have known him all my life, and it hurt so much for him to not listen to me, to stare right through me as if I am not there.  
  
When I saw Merry, I knew he had seen some terrible things. When I spoke to him he just gave me halfhearted sentences. I love them all too much to see them in pain, but they do not love me. I was once a great friend but they no longer even see me.  
  
As I sit here, the small groupings of trees. I do not expect to be noticed missing for a while. No one walks here at night. I can stay until it gets lighter then travel to Bree. I can then set up my way to another part of the Shire.  
  
I hear a rustle behind me. Oh no what is it?? Nothing stirs here at night! Never! Its unheard of! There it is again. I am so scared what is it!?!?  
  
[A dark figure attacks her, and steals all her possessions. Amber is left unconscious on the ground with no one around]  
  
There is the first chapter R&R!! 


	2. Capter two

Ok now to start I thought I would get a few things clear. First off my first chapter was sketchy as it was meant to sort of jus see wether you liked the story or not. So if you didn't like the first chapter I advise you not to read on!! Also this is goin to be mainly based on the movie I know people get annoyed about that but I read the books ages ago an I am in the process of re-reading them so I will write a story once I have read them again. Anyway heres the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN LOTR I do however own Amber!! This story is dedicated to my dear friends from the monkey clan for getting me into writing stories!! That's OD FOD an THE ORIGINAL FLAME you guys ROCK!!! I do not own lord of the rings I don't never have never will. Heres the next bloody chapter!!  
  
"OWWW!!"  
  
"Please Amber stay still"  
  
"Merry?" Her vision was blurred but she could make out Merry. The room was dark apart from a soft light coming through the opened door.  
  
"Yes Amber it's Merry. Can you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"I remember...no I don't think I can"  
  
"I was out walking in the early morning when I found you unconscious. Are you sure you cant remember?"  
  
"yes I can remember planning to leave the shire because.." Amber remembered why she was leaving and what happened.  
  
"Why did you want to leave the shire?" Merry asked looking very bewildered.  
  
"I cannot remember it was proberbly something stupid." She lied. Amber yawned and tried to get up but there was a seering pain in her arm.  
  
"please Amber do not try and get up, your arm.....well your arm is broken. The docter came while you were unconscious."  
  
"How long have I lay here?  
  
"Almost two days. It is early still." As Ambers eyes were just adjusting to the light Merry moved to the other side of the bedroom and opened the curtains. The most amazing sunrise Amber had ever seen was happening now. In Merry's bedroom. That had to mean something.  
  
"Amber, look at the colour of the sky its.....its Amber. Its your name. The sky...Its saying your name. Now that's amazing." Amber looked at Merry and she seen something she hadn't seen in his face for a long time. A well earned smile. That sunrise and her being there had made him smile like that. Well that was deffinitly well earned she thought.  
  
"amber?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Well you have been a great friend to me and Pip since we were so high" He said pointing to around his knee. "And I have to go away again for a few months not too long but.I was wondering would you be able to look after this small home of mine while I am away? I know it would be in good hands??"  
  
"Yes Merry of course I would. You have been a dearest friend all my life.." I wish you could see I want more "...and I will take good care or your home. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a month so that will give you time for your arm to mend mostly." He smiled slightly and looked back at the sky. The sunrise had gone now. Amber felt as though that was her last.  
  
Two weeks later Ambers arm was starting to heal and she was still at  
Merrys  
  
"thank you Merry, that breakfast was amazing. Now please let me help clear up!"  
  
Amber had not left Merry's house after being attacked in the woods. She had left her house to someone else. Emerald, her, younger sister, who had always wanted that house had been left the deeds. When Amber had asked for it back Emerald, who was known for her stuberness, simply said "No this is my house now, you were to leave, find yourself your own house!!" Merry had asked her if she wished to sleep in his guest room until he got back from his trip and by then she was hopefully goin to be back on her feet.  
  
"Well My Lady" He joked. "I would not be much of a gentleman if I made an injurd lady do housework, no would I."  
  
"No Sir, you certainly would not" said Amber as she sat back down on the chair. "but I must say, I am starting to get rather bored of just sitting around. Merry how about we go out for today??"  
  
"Well I think that would be delightful. Where shall we go?"  
  
"I think that you should choose!" She said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Right Miss Amber, get an umbrella. We're going sailing!!"  
  
Right second chapter down the drain. If you read the top you will have seen who this is dedicated to. COUGHMONKEYSCOUGH  
  
Anyway please R&R anD DO NOT bother to falme as I will simply use them to toast marshmallows.!!  
  
KrAzYYY!!xxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
